


Stealing Your Heart

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Tribal, Insecurity, M/M, Mate Stealing, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: Steve's had his eye on the Alpha he wants for a long time and tonight's the night he finally gets to go out and take him for his own.(Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo: N4: Omegaverse)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 65
Kudos: 400
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Stealing Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Smol!Steve Appreciation Bingo over on the Put on the Suit Server on discord [ (please come join us, it’s so much fun!)](https://discordapp.com/channels/344627853889110017/569675694121025536/569677755948597269). 
> 
> We received a prompt that was too long for the bingo but I was instantly enamoured with so I decided I had to write a little something. Whoever you are anon, I hope you like it!
> 
> PROMPT: "SmolOmegaSteve whose tribe participates in Groom/Alpha stealing where in the middle of the night the omega sneaks into the Alpha's house and takes him back to the Omega's den. If successful then you are considered married the next morning. Steve has had his eye on Tony for months."
> 
> Thanks so much to QueenE for the beta <3

Steve crept through the undergrowth, trying not to give away his position. There could be others here, others who might try and claim what was _his._

There would be no mistakes, not tonight. The Courting Caper only happened once a year after all, if he missed his chance he’d have to wait another year and risk his prize being picked by someone else. 

He made his way to the tents where all of the unbonded alphas stayed, looking for the right path to approach. As he crept along the edge of the alpha village, he ran over the steps of his plan making sure it was clear in his head.

Find the tent, acquire the alpha, take him back to the den and keep him there till morning. Then they'd be bonded and be together forever.

His den was perfect. Warm, dry, and a good size to grow a family in. The perfect place to raise his pups. He just needed an alpha. 

He’d have to be vigilant. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to wait for others to do the hard work only to snatch a prize last minute near the dens.

He breathed in deep, finding the scent he wanted and following it to a tent near the edge. He shifted the bag on his back to ensure it wouldn’t catch on anything, and crept around to the front, using his knife to cut the ties of the entrance and slipping inside. 

He could hear the soft sound of breathing, and his eyes, already adjusted to the dark, swept around the space until he spotted a lump beneath a pile of blankets. There!

He moved quickly. He’d had to prepare—he was smaller than most omegas, so lifting the alpha onto his shoulder and running off wasn’t an option. Instead, he had made something akin to a stretcher, and he unrolled it quietly so it was ready for its occupant.

He unrolled the traditional bindings, and once he was sure he was prepared, he peeled back the coverings on the alpha and—

There was a yelp and Steve struck, tying up the alpha quickly and efficiently and rolling him on to the stretcher. He looped a rope around to hold the bound man onto the stretcher, and once he was happy, he tied the thicker ropes he’d brought around the stretcher legs.

Perfect.

He gave an experimental tug, and the stretcher slid along the tent floor. It worked!

He stroked a gentle hand through the alpha’s thick locks, as the man stared at him wide-eyed. Not too long now—they’d be bonded soon.

He managed to get the alpha out of the tent and away from the village, the sweat dripping down his face as he dragged his prize back towards the den.

Every so often he would flick his eyes over the alpha, to remind himself why he couldn’t stop. The alpha was beautiful—dark hair, big brown eyes, tanned skin, and Steve knew from experience, he was smart as a whip with a quick wit to match. Steve had fallen head over heels the moment he’d seen him, and he’d known then and there that this was the alpha he’d claim for his den and start his family with.

He continued along, his strength sapping with every step. He could see the dens from here. It wasn’t that much farther, surely.

His breathing was getting laboured and his momentum slowed, the ropes cutting into his right shoulder as he put all his weight into pulling the stretcher. He was practically on a lean by this point, the weight at the end of the rope the only thing stopping him from falling flat on his face. 

“Steve. Steve!”

He took a deep breath trying to settle the rattle in his chest. He just had to keep going.

“Steve, seriously, I can just walk, it’s not like it’s breaking the rules or anything.”

“I don’t have the breath to talk and drag,” Steve told Tony, who lay on the ground looking annoyed. “Now keep it down, you’ll draw attention.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’ve made it very clear to everyone that I’m yours, no one would dare.”

They’d better not. Steve felt the growl rumbling in his throat. 

He tightened his grip on the rope, putting all his strength into pulling it, the burn of the rope painful on his hands. He sighed, once again cursing his size. 

Why did he have to be so small? Why wasn’t he a strapping omega like Bucky? Bucky who had just scooped his Sam up in his arms and taken him back to his den in record time last year. 

Instead he was sickly, thin, and short, hardly the type most alphas would want to bear their pups. Really, if it weren’t for the tradition of the Courtship Caper, Steve would have no chance. 

He squinted in the darkness, he wasn’t far from den now. He could see the warm glow of the lamp he’d left on, bright and yellow in the gloom. When he had Tony safely inside, he would place the scrap of red material over the top to change the colour, letting the elders know they would need to check his den come morning to confirm Tony was still present and register the bonding. 

He tugged on the rope, his chest spasming as he did, a tight hot pain searing across his shoulder. He dropped the rope with a gasp, falling to the ground and trying desperately to keep the flow of oxygen into his lungs. He didn’t need to set off his breathing sickness now, he couldn’t miss his shot at a mate.

“Steve! Hey, come on, you’re ok.” He heard rustling from behind him and then Tony was kneeling beside him, the bindings scattered around him, pushing his hair back from his face. “You’re always so stubborn! I’m yours, you crazy omega! You don’t need to prove it to me with this ridiculous tradition, I’ll come willingly. I want to live in your den and be your bonded.”

“You haven’t seen the way Hammer’s been looking at you,” Steve managed tiredly, feeling a hot, possessive anger rise in his chest. “I let you out of my sight for a second and he’ll snatch you up. I’ll have to keep watch all night.”

“And I’m sure you’ll defend me admirably,” Tony told him, and Steve had the feeling he was being pandered to. “But, for now, how about you and me go to the den, no dragging required and settle in for the night, hmm?”

Steve hunched in on himself. “I’m the omega. I’m meant to do this. It’s not an auspicious start if I can’t even do this right.” He could hear the misery seeping into his voice and tried valiantly to push back the tears pricking his eyes. 

“None of that,” Tony told him sternly. “Just because you can’t lift me bodily doesn’t mean you’re bad at being an omega. That’s stupid. This is just a tradition to please the elders, and once tonight is over it won’t matter ever again. What will matter is the cosy den you’ve built to impress me, and the pretty babies you and I are going to make.” He smiled. “I wasn’t going to let anyone else take me, you know that right? I was yours the moment you scared off that bear. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a predator scarper so fast than when the fiercest omega in the tribe got up in its face and growled. Then you looked at me with those pretty baby blues and I was gone on you. I’ve never wanted anyone else.”

Well that sounded promising at least.

“And once we’re bonded, you know it's my job to do the defending and providing don’t you? Otherwise what else am I good for?” Steve snorted and Tony rolled his eyes, his lips quirking up at the edge. “Well apart from that, which I promise you’ll have no complaints about. I’m told I’m very gifted.”

Steve pushed himself up, feeling significantly better after the outpouring of flattery from his soon-to-be alpha. “Alright, I guess it was stupid to try and follow the tradition anyway.”

Tony shook his head. “Not stupid, just not one size fits all.” He grabbed a strand of the ropes and tied one around his wrist, handing the other to Steve. “Take me back to your cave, you wild omega, you.”

Steve felt the grin nearly split his face, as he took the other end giving it a little tug. It went taut and Tony obediently stepped forward, and Steve felt a little thrill go through him. 

He leaned up to press a kiss to Tony’s lips, warmth filling him from head to toe when the alpha returned it with enthusiasm. He was so lucky. 

When they finally pulled apart, a silly grin spread across his face, Steve led them up the hill and as he reached the entrance to the den he paused, feeling his heart speed up. This was it, Tony was going to see all his hard work and he was going to be—

“I’ll be taking that,” a new voice said, and Steve whipped around to see Justin Hammer standing to the side looking triumphant.

“Thanks for taking the time to bring my omega to the dens,” he told Steve snidely. “Saves me from getting my hands dirty. Hand him over.”

Steve felt the snarl barrel it’s way out of his chest, the sound low and dangerous. “Like hell.”

He got between Tony and the other omega, glad he had had time to get a breather before they’d reached the den. He was going to need all his energy for this one. 

He heard Tony clear his throat behind him. “So you’ve got this, right babe? It’s just a little chilly out here, so I might go into the den. Join me when you’ve put him in his place.”

Steve grinned, knowing it looked a little dangerous by the way Hammer took an uncertain step back. “You got it. I’ll see you in a minute.”

Tony leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

Tony disappeared into the den, and Steve looked at Hammer, who he was pleased to see was looking less and less confident with every second. 

“Let’s dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
